The invention relates to a pharmaceutical automation system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pharmaceutical tablet dispensing and packaging system which facilitates cleaning of tablet channels through which tablets are released for tablet packaging.
In order to increase capacity for housing the tablet cassettes, a flat type cabinet or a cylindrical type cabinet have been widely adopted to stack therein as many tablet cassettes as the system allows. Each tablet in the tablet cassettes comes to fall through a tablet channel into a tablet packaging portion. So each tablet channel inevitably holds on its wall either dusts or debris out of the dropping tablets. A tiny amount of tablet debris may result in medical care for a patient taking tablets packaged through the conventional tablet dispensing and packaging system. FIG. 9 shows a conventional swingable tablet cassette cabinet 2 that results in difficulty cleaning tablet channels 4 between tablet cassettes 6 for tablets to fall from the cassettes.
A demand is to construct a system having a mechanism by which the tablet channels can be easily cleaned.